i n s p i r e d
by LOVE IS INFINITE X3
Summary: 5 non-related one shots all based off of quotes. 3 smitchie, 1 naitlyn and 1 mitchie/caitlyn friendship. xx
1. d r e a m s

_you know your in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams._

_-dr. seuss_

I sat up in my bed for the hundreth time that night, glaring at my clock. I groaned and sunk back to the covers when I saw that only three minutes had gone by.

Why the hell couldn't I sleep. Sure, I was excited because I was seeing Shane the next morning. And sure, I was totally pumped from the phone call that we had ended twenty minutes ago, but there was no way that that was the reason I couldn't sleep.

Okay, so maybe it was.

The truth was, I hadn't been able to sleep on numerous occasions.

Most of the time, I put it off as insomnia but now I was almost certain I knew what it was.

Before Shane, my dreams had been of him. Well, now that I had him, my dreams weren't near as good as the real thing. Reality was so much better than a fantasy world.

Crap. This was going to be a problem. I groaned again and sank back to my covers, willing sleep to take me.

**_so this is the first chapter of a bunch of random one-shots i came up with. they are ALL typed and ready to go once I get the magic number of reviews. this time? the number is five :D_**

**_LOVE, MATTIE_**


	2. c h a n c e

_what's meant to be will always find a way_

_-annonymous_

I mentally kicked myself on the head. I couldn't believe I was so stupid.

I had let him get away. I had done the one thing I told myself I wouldn't

Shane freaking popstar Gray had told me he liked me, and I ran away.

It was too late now, though, because I was in a moving catering truck and he was on a plane to New York.

Or so I thought.

When I got back to my quaint little home in Fullerton, California I dragged myself inside and placed my bags on my bed.

I wasn't ready to unpack yet, so I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I wandered downstairs with my iPod in my ears, drowning my sorrows to his voice. I know, I'm pathetic.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I sighed. Couldn't I get fifteen minutes of peace? I paused my iPod and went to get the door. What I saw standing there amazed me.

"Hey, erm, my friend's and I kind of broke down right outside and our cell phones aren't working could we..." Shane trailed off as he seemed to recognize me. "Mitchie?"

"Shane!" I said, not believing this. "Look, I have something to tell you. I know I kinda ran away when you said you liked me and the truth is I was scared and not sure of myself. Well, now I'm sure and you see I like you too. But, if you changed your mind thats okay. We could still be friends! Its just, I had to get my feelings out there because if you went away without ever know i don't know-" I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. When we pulled away a few seconds later he smiled.

"You talk too much."

I just laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Wow, together all because his car broke down.

It amazing how things find a way of working itself out.

_**alright, since i love all my readers OH SO MUCH. oh, and you better love me too for this, i have decided to update with only 3 reviews under my belt. yes, that is two under the limit. yes, i am a little sad that my author alerted people have not reviewed. but, what can you do? since i got such great raves on this, i will update. this time, i will ask for four reviews. thats only ONE MORE than last time. come on, guys, you can do this! :D**_

_**LOVE, MATTIE  
**_


	3. k i s s e s

_when we first kissed, you made all the bad go away... completely_

_-annonymous_

I sighed as I sat on the docks of the camp. I couldn't believe my life had gone from perfect to completely crappy in less than an hour.

One minute, I was liked, loved even. I was best friends with Shane Gray and singing backup to Tess Tyler.

Then, it all crashed down just because of some stupid lie. I sighed. The phone call I had just gotten wasn't helping either.

Turns out, Sierra got a boyfriend over summer. Yes, a boyfriend. So now I was going to have to share my Si with some other guy.

I then broke down. It was all becoming too much. I cried until my eyes turned red. I only stopped when I heard someone approaching behind me.

It was Shane.

"Come here for another show?" I asked bitterly. "Well, your not going to get one. I'm through being someone I'm not."

"Mitchie..." was all he said and he came to sit next to me. He wrapped his strong arms around my small frame. My body kept shaking as I tried to stop the tears.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him quietly. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Mitchie!" He said, surprising me with the emotion that filled his voice. "I was just mad."

"Oh," was all i could say.

He then rolled his eyes, smiling, and leaned in. Before I could register what was happening, he was kissing me.

And with that, all my problems melted away.

_**so, i got four reviews. exactly. but thats okay, because you guys made it this time! aha. please, guys, try and review. i know if i'm in a hurry i don't always have time but if you have time then please do.**_

_**the magic number is FIVE! good luck! (:**_

_** mattie  
**_


	4. sorry!

I have realized what crap this story is.

But thank you to everyone who was with me throughout.

Really, right now my imagination sucks.

I'm working on some new stuff, though.

I'm keeping the story up, its just going to be discontinued.

Love you all!

MATTIE//LOVE IS INFINITE X3


End file.
